


(Lets Not Talk About) The Birds and the Bees

by AlexaNDYE



Series: Pepperony Endgame [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic pepperony, F/M, Pepper and Tony being parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: Caution: Avengers Endgame spoilers.Tony and Pepper, and their daughter's ability to walk in at the wrong moment.





	(Lets Not Talk About) The Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> At this moment, Morgan is about three and a half years old.
> 
> This is a part of a series, because I know I'll be writing more of these.
> 
> (It's my only way of coping) (sobs)

“I still feel like I don’t know what I’m doing,” Tony said as he walked out of the hallway and into the living room where Pepper was reading a book. Half her hair was tucked behind her ear, and the other half had cascaded behind the sofa.

 

Tony came up behind the sofa, sighed softly, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. His finger twirled a bit of her hair before he pressed another kiss to the top of her head.

 

“I don’t think either of us do, Honey.”

 

He knew she was talking about something else. He looked over her shoulder and beamed. “Is that why you’re reading a book about flight simulation?”

 

Pepper rolled her eyes. “You always complain I don’t wear the suit enough.”

 

“Which you don’t,” he replied in a murmur.

 

“I’m trying to learn.” She closed the book and tossed it to the other side of the couch. He looked over at the book that his wife so graciously threw away.

 

“Is that part of the learning process?” His sarcasm earned him a glare. “All I’m saying is, let me help you.”

 

“We tried that, remember?” she said with frustration lined in her tone.

 

“I remember you did pretty good.”

 

“I fell through the ceiling of the garage.”

 

“That means you’re learning. Happened to me too,” he said cheerfully and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “C’mon. We’ll call Happy over and we can have date night with the suits, because, you know, Happy is a lot better with this parenting thing.”

 

Pepper laughed. “And you aren’t?”

 

Tony shrugged and rounded the couch to sit next to his wife. His hand fell onto her thigh, and he lovingly squeezed the spot. She leaned into him at the same time and covered his hand with hers.

 

“Whenever we ask Happy to babysit, I feel like I’ve been doing everything wrong.”

 

“That’s because Happy has been taking care of you for the last two decades,” she said with a sly smile. He shot her a look like she’d just out-sassed him. She patted his hand and continued, “You sounded like you didn’t have any trouble a minute ago.”

 

“That’s because we played with her for three hours. She passed out before her head hit the pillow.” He leaned his head on Pepper’s shoulder and began to close his eyes. “I think I’m ready to pass out, too.”

 

Pepper let him rest his eyes for a bit, before bringing up their date night.

 

“Want me to ask Happy if he can babysit on Tuesday?”

 

“When do you get home from work?” he asked; his eyes were still closed.

 

“I can be home by four.”

 

“Skipping out on work so early?” He smirked. “Naughty.” He sleepily leaned into her and squeezed her hand. “So… naughty.”

 

Pepper watched as he leaned further into her, and soon, his head was resting in her lap. Her fingers played with the hairs on the back of his neck while he continued to rest his eyes. She combed through the soft curls and then felt him stir ever so slightly.

 

“Feels nice,” he murmured quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. Their silence filled the room until Tony got up from his spot and faced her. “Am I being a good father?”

 

She raised an eyebrow, not sure if she heard him correctly. “What?”

 

He flashed a lopsided frown. “Am I doing the right parenting techniques? Am I being too harsh on her, or too soft on her without knowing it?” He paused. “Does she hate me, because I told her no juice this morning? Was that a bad move?”

 

“Tony,” Pepper interjected him. She cupped his cheeks with her hands, forcing him to stop and look at her. “Hey. You’re doing great, okay?” She tried to reassure him. He leaned into her hand as her thumb began to rub against his stubble.

 

“I’m just worried I’ll turn into my father and that she’ll end up resenting me for most of her life.”

 

“There are two things parents can do,” Pepper began. “Their best, and learn from their mistakes.”

 

“Did you read that in the parenting book?” he teased her.

 

“Yes, I did. The same book I asked you to read before we had Morgan.”

 

“Must’ve got lost in the mail.”

 

Pepper smirked. “Besides,” she began again. “She won’t hate you until she’s a teenager, so you’ve got a long ways to go.”

 

Tony bowed his head as he broke into a wide grin. He stared at her and smiled, admiring her soft ocean blue eyes, her small smile that still managed to calm him down one way or another, and the nerdy science shirt he bought her a few years ago.

 

“Thank you, Pep.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For everything,” he replied softly. “For us. For being by my side all these years. For not giving up on me…. For kicking my ass when I needed it.” He paused and held her hand in his. “And for our daughter.”

 

Pepper broke out into a grin when he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

 

He moved closer to her as their kissing became deeper. Their lips found each other again, and again. He was practically hovering over her, tickling her chin with his stubble; and then he felt her lips curl into a smile. Her hands wrapped around him, urging him to deepen the kiss and also urging him into something more meaningful. He felt her thumb graze his stomach, almost pushing his shirt up—

 

“Daddy?”

 

Tony’s eyes flew open, and he broke away from his wife and looked up in the direction of the hallway.

 

Morgan was standing there, staring at them.

 

Pepper buried her face in Tony’s shirt to hide her red cheeks of utter embarrassment.

 

“Yes, Sweetie?”

 

“I’m thirsty…”

 

“Okay, I’ll go get you a glass of water,” he said as he maneuvered himself off of Pepper.

 

Morgan walked over to Pepper and climbed on top of the sofa. Pepper picked her up and put her on top of her lap.

 

“Mommy, what was Daddy doing to you?” Morgan asked innocently.

 

Tony nearly choked as he was filling the glass with filtered water in the kitchen.

 

Pepper was trying not to sweat bullets, because the last thing she wanted to do, especially at Morgan’s early age, was talk about the birds and the bees. “Daddy and I were just talking about grown-up stuff.”

 

Morgan furrowed her eyebrows. “Talking? It didn’t look like it.”

 

“We were,” Tony said as he joined them on the couch. He handed the glass to their daughter. “Uh, we, uh, were just whispering stuff to each other, so you wouldn’t hear. Boring stuff, actually. Boring grown-up stuff.”

 

Morgan took a few sips and watched her mom nod in agreement.

 

“Really boring stuff,” Pepper said with another nod.

 

“But you guys were doing that thing with your mouths.”

 

Tony tried his best not to sweat bullets. “Hey, you know what, it’s passed your bed time. C’mon. I don’t want you to be grumpy in the morning.”

 

Morgan frowned. “Okay, fine.” She handed the glass to her mom, and Tony ushered her out of the living room and down the hallway.

 

A couple minutes later, he was back out into the living room. He sat down next to Pepper, let out a long sigh, and squeezed her thigh again. “I am not ready to have _that_ conversation with her.”

 

“You’re going to have to, sooner or later.”

 

He shot her a look. “Why me?”

 

“Because she’s always asking what _you_ were doing to _me_.”

 

Tony opened his mouth as he stared at her with a stunned expression. Pepper got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to rinse out the glass. He followed closely behind her. “You’re lucky our daughter doesn’t know who the real culprit is, always starting things and making me take the blame.”

 

Pepper flashed a sly smile as she abandoned the glass in the sink, sauntered over to Tony, and hooked her finger past the waistband of his sweatpants. She tugged on it a couple times before she leaned in and whispered hotly in his ear, “I thought you liked it when I did that kind of stuff?”

 

She could’ve sworn she heard him growl lowly.

 

He tried to resist every ounce of his urges. “You’re—you’re so… not fair.” He followed closely behind her as she sauntered towards their bedroom.


End file.
